jamal_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuri
Yuri '''is a returning Jamal Chronicles character who is introduced in Season 2 (2016) and returned in Season 4 (2017) and finally as a reborn yet sinister evil in Season 9 (2020)An intelligent yet likable individual who originally was a companion and supporter of Tyrone Williams, but later on, betrayed him over a lack of attention and blaming him for her imprisonment. She is ruthless, psychopathic, yet open for compassion and attention but this ultimately got her killed in Season 4... Early Life (1992 - 2000) Yuri was born and raised mainly as a child in the small town of Durham Maine, to her father after her mother abandoned her at birth. Although she doesn't remember much of her life back then she does recall having fears of a clown back then and constant arguments and tension with her father all those years ago. When she turned eight years old she and her father moved to the larger city of Los Angeles and lived in an apartment complex until she turned 18. Later Affiliation (2010 - 2013) The late high school years proved to be tough for Yuri, as she dropped out to prolong behavior, sexual activity, and drug abuse problems. Not to mention a darker act of her father that had serious debt issues with the Filipino Mafia, it was only a matter of time until the Mafia slowly turned Yuri's life into hell. After her father realized that he was a longterm target he, in turn, committed suicide in 2011. Yuri was struck and fell into a deeper sense of depression which in turn shaped herself for the coming events of the future, Black Market Dealer (2013 - 2016) Due to her previous father issues, Yuri was primarily forced to work and or in theory join the Filipino Mafia to pay off debts and in turn provide another reason for life for herself. For a period of nearly 3 years, Yuri dealt with many different types of weapons and other illegal goods to potential black market buyers in Los Angeles and the nearby surrounding areas. One of these buyers ended up being the most confidential mercenary dubbed "Spectre", who maintained a good relationship with Abi in terms of purchasing weapons and even to an extent several "target elimination" requests for Yuri for higher bounty pay rates. It was a brief period of time for Abi before, in turn, she was able to set aside her debts and develop on the good side of the Filipino Mafia after nearly 3 years of constant backlash and her potentially getting killed any minute. Inner connections with Tyrone Williams (2016 - Early 2017) After setting herself from the Mafia and moving on with her life, Yuri began to rise back on her feet using her black market earnings and other sources of income to invest in illegal drug dealing (mainly cocaine) to in turn quench her needs of cash and allow her to rest in peace. Among her favorite buyers was Tyrone Williams who she quickly grew extremely close to in their many drug deals and frequent gang attack shootings or different mercenary contracts. In turn, she was so astonished by Tyrone she even gifted him a set of dye packs that were later used in the infamous "Pacific Standard" Heist in early 2017, where Tyrone and his crew pulled off the largest bank robbery in the history of Los Angeles. The legacy and bond of the two began to grow until a failed drug deal from Tyrone nearly got Yuri killed and her losing a lot of her precious materials for selling, this effected her so negatively she swore to seek sorrow and revenge from Tyrone despite the relationship they had previously collected the past year of complex drug dealing and gangbanging. In turn, Yuri chose to not only target Tyrone but return to her original Mafia group and attack the Diamond Casino End of Filipino Mafia and Death (August 2017) After returning to the Mafia and getting the infamous insignia tattoed on her neck by "XIIIIIIIX", Yuri was destined to get her hands dirty to kill Tyrone. She organized her groups to slowly infiltrate and destroy Casino shipments and overtime grew a large grudge for Giovanni which ran the Casino. However, to her knowledge, Tyrone had found her whereabouts and confronted her once and for all in her crack palace in Compton CA. However, before both of them could really even react Abigayle was brutally murdered by Spectre who also knew her presence but also sought retribution against Abigayle for her previous actions and overall negative nature to Tyrone and the rest of his crew. She was also a prime bounty for Spectre at the time of her death ''Jamal Chronicles Vs Mortal Kombat (2020)' Yuri's past self from 2016 was brought back to life via a time merge that also had brought Mortal Kombat characters to life in this specific dimension of Earth. She participated in the tournament and lost to Noob Saibot in the 2nd round, and later on due to anger and frustration by Shao Kahn was killed via a fatal hammer strike to her head which in turn shattered her skull. Later on in Part III, she is reborn by Shang Tsung and Quan - Chi and given a drastic new look on life that is now a demonic human-based sorcerer entity that needed the souls of other beings and humans to survive. This change also started the spark of Yuri aligning herself with evil, rather than good. Weapons owned by Yuri Beretta 9F - Handgun HK MP5 - SMG Shadowblade - Spectre's sword (Black Market sale) Remington 870 - 12 Gauge shotgun .50 Cal Desert Eagle - Magnum Vehicles owned by Yuri 1964 Chevrolet Impala - Destroyed by Tyrone 1999 Toyota Supra MKIV - Unknown